


73. Countdown to Destruction

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [73]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee (TV) RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: none</p>
    </blockquote>





	73. Countdown to Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: none

Stephen's pulling on some light jersey track pants and a tee having just taken a lovely, long, hot shower. Antony had been in first and had promised a glass of scotch once Stephen was done. Just the one.

"Hey, I'm finished," he calls out as he drops damp towels in the hamper and flips the lights off as he heads back to the living room.

"And I'm here," Antony calls back from where he's stretched out on the couch. "Come lie down with me." It's actually been a pretty tiring day, what with setting up the gym for their scene tomorrow.

"Hmmm," Stephen hums out his appreciation at the offer. He settles himself down along Antony's length, pressed close, his hand sliding over his lover's furred chest to pick up and fondle the dog tags - an habitual move, though this time it makes him smile. "S'good to be back in our own space huh?"

Antony nods, his hand under Stephen's t-shirt, stroking over his back, over smooth warm skin. "I liked meeting your parents though."

"Yeah? They were cool, I knew they would be," He rubs his cheek against Antony's shoulder. "And how fucking awesome is my Mom's cooking huh?"

Antony groans. "That roast lamb? That was _so_ good."

"Huh huh," Stephen grins, eyes closed. "I've never seen you eat so much," he accuses, his smile warming his tone to teasing.

"Are you saying I made a pig out of myself?" Antony teases back, tickling Stephen's sides.

Snorting, Stephen wriggles, his own hands tightening on his lover so he doesn't fall off the edge of the sofa. "Yes!" He bites at Antony's shoulder.

"Oh now you're in for it," Antony declares and goes after Stephen's ribs, fingers finding _all_ the weak spots.

"No! No! Stop you bastard!" Stephen yelps trying to push Antony's hands away, they're easily matched for strength so he does get a hold on his lover's wrist - but Antony knows 'tricks'. "Stop! Please!"

Antony laughs and wraps his arms around Stephen again, kissing the side of his throat, just above his collar.

And that? That has Stephen purring. "Hmm, that's better," he murmurs, arching his neck. Eyes sliding shut in pleasure.

Sliding his hands down Stephen's back, Antony slips them under his pants, cupping his cheeks as he nips at his boy's throat.

"Are you using me tonight? Or saving me until tomorrow?" Stephen asks, his voice hitching at the playful bites.

"Mostly saving," Antony murmurs, not letting himself be distracted as he lets his fingers trail between Stephen's cheeks. "I thought we could make out."

"Making out doesn't include sticking your fingers up my ass." The tone is teasing, Stephen's smile pressed to Antony's temple as his lover licks at his neck. "It's less dirty than that - can you do less dirty?"

"Who says it doesn't include that?" Antony demands to know, nibbling at Stephen's ear now, his hands still on Stephen's ass.

"I do," Stephen squirms, Antony's breath warm and damp as it tickles his ear. "Making out does not include ass fingering."

"No?" Antony smiles. "What does it include?" he asks, shifting so he has one thigh between Stephen's, pressing hard against his cock.

"Kissing, lots of kissing, nibbling for sure, stroking too...whispering..." Stephen groans out at the pressure on his erection.

"But no whispering about fingering?" Antony clarifies with a pronounced grind of hips. "Or fucking."

Stephen's fast losing the will - "Fuck... it's whatever you want it to be," he concedes, his body lit up with each touch, each press of that hard male body he knows so well.

Antony laughs. "Kiss me," he demands.

"Yes Sir." The words are lost as Stephen does as he's told, kissing his lover, his Sir, hard and deep - nothing submissive in it at all.

Antony deepens the kiss, his hands up under Stephen's t-shirt now, stroking over his back, over his shoulders.

It heats up pretty soon, they react to each other so instinctively, and it doesn't take much before Stephen's slipping off into a hazy head space.

"Does making out include getting to come?" Antony murmurs, sliding a hand between them, his fingers playing over the crown of Stephen's cock through his pants. Rubbing more and more insistently.

"It did last time," Stephen's words are rough as he thinks back to their time in Italy - when they last got to 'make out'. "Oh fuck!"

"Then I guess it should this time too," Antony says, dragging his tongue up Stephen's throat as he strokes him through his pants, deliberately pushing him towards the edge.

"Is...is that...p..permission?" Stephen grinds out barely hold off in the face of Antony's determined attentions.

Antony grins, mouth pressed against Stephen's ear when he whispers the word. "Yes."

Stephen's back arches, his hips pressed into Antony's hand as he cums hard, spilling hot and damp inside his jersey pants, heart hammering he sucks in air like a man drowning. "Oh...fuck...."

Antony groans, feeling the damp heat against his palm through the fabric, his own cock kicking up, balls tight and aching.

"Thank you." The words are breathed against Antony's skin. "Didn't think you'd allow it tonight," he confesses, pulling back to watch his lover with hooded eyes.

"I was feeling generous," Antony says with a small shrug and a smile. "Although I haven't come yet," he points out.

"Aaaannnnd?" Stephen drawls, back to teasing again now he's regained his breath.

"And you want to be nice to me tonight," Antony shoots back, giving Stephen's ass a playful slap.

"I do? Why? You're already planning on being as nasty as possible to me, it can't get worse." And whilst he's being playful the words remind him that tomorrow Antony is planning on taking them places they've never been to before. Even so, Stephen's fingers trace the impressive outline of Antony's dick. "Hand or mouth?"

"Hand," Antony responds with a soft groan. "We're still making out."

"Your word... my command," Stephen's leaning in, wanting to taste the noises his lover makes, lips pressed to Antony's mouth. He slips his hand beneath the elastic waistband, down to curl his fingers around that hard, thick length.

That gets another groan, this one rougher, more ragged, Antony's cock jerking in Stephen's grip, his orgasm right _there_. So close.

Stephen gives Antony several slow, but rough strokes, knowing it's all his lover needs to pull him over. All the while he's still kissing Antony deeply.

Fuck. Their tongues tangle and Stephen's fingers move just so and Antony comes, hot and hard, between them, groaning into his boy's mouth.

Gentling the kisses, Stephen pulls back, nuzzling instead. "Love you," he murmurs, his lips brushing over heated salty skin.

"Love you too," Antony murmurs, his heart racing, his whole system still jumpy but settling slowly. He smiles, chuckling softly. "We're quite the mess."

"S'your fault." Stephen slides his hand out of Antony's pants and brings it to his mouth, slowly and carefully sucking off all the semen smeared on it.

"Mine?" Antony grins, eyes locked on Stephen's mouth. "You were here too."

"You're the boss," Stephen points out, before curling his tongue around his thumb.

Antony laughs. "True, that," he murmurs, groaning softly at touch of Stephen's tongue, his spent cock giving a surprising twitch of interest. Christ. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Blue eyes cut up to meet Antony's.

"Your mess," Antony clarifies. "What are we going to do about that?"

"Oh." Stephen's been enjoying lying here, pressed tight to his lover, but to clean up, the way Antony wants means moving, means pulling off his pants and turning them inside out to suck away the semen staining the inside. "Do I have to?"

"No." Antony shakes his head. "I was going to offer to let you change or take another shower, but you seem awfully happy here."

"I am." Stephen nuzzles in a kiss. "I'm in your arms."

"You're going to have to relax and let me spoil you for a few days after tomorrow," Antony says, nuzzling back. "No trying to recover sooner than you should or thinking you should be doing things, okay?"

"Hmm, like you let me when you hurt your shoulder?" Stephen teases softly.

"That's different," Antony protests, even though he knows Stephen's right.

"How? You injured it during a scene." Stephen pushes up onto his elbow and smiles down at his Sir. "Surely you're not suggesting there's two sets of rules?"

"No, but to be completely fair, it was the aggravation of an old injury during a scene," Antony says, eyes crinkling, knowing there's not a chance in hell he's going to get away with that.

"And?" Stephen's brows go up. He knows he's won this - and it's an important point to make - Antony doesn't get to do all the nurturing in their relationship. "Your point is?"

Antony sighs. Loudly. "I don't have one," he says, amusement curving his lips. "Obviously."

"Obviously," Stephen laughs, pressing a kiss to Antony's mouth. "So... yes I will let you take care of me, but you need to trust me to know when I can do things - it's not the first you'll have damaged me, it won't be the last."  
  
"No, but it'll be a lot more than anything I've done so far," Antony says, his hands up under Stephen's t-shirt again, stroking over his back. "And maybe I just like the idea of spoiling you for a few days, since neither of us is working."

"I'm kinda nervous," Stephen admits, "I want it, and I'm so fucking excited, but... I'm nervous too."

"That's understandable," Antony keeps rubbing. Gentle soothing strokes. "Anything I can do or is it just gonna be that way til we do it?"

"I think it's normal right, I think I'd be worried if I wasn't, I mean... we've got some nasty shit planned, stuff that is scary as fuck for both of us, being nervous, being apprehensive, is what's going to keep us grounded and safe." Well as safe and grounded as possible under the circumstances - after all, what they're planning on doing isn't SSC, it's beyond even the RACK principles to a point.

Antony nods. "Exactly," he says, "but if you have any misgivings - if it becomes more than just nervousness - I want you to let me know. Okay?"

"When? Before? Because I can't when we've started." Stephen's aware once they get going he's got to trust Antony 100% to know how far to push and when to stop. Easy enough when you know you're being tormented in a sexual sense, less so when a key part of the scene is some very hardcore physical violence.

"I know, and yeah, before. Even if it's when we get to the gym," Antony says, fingers tracing circles on Stephen's skin, "and it's not that we'll stop or not do it, but if you're actually worried beforehand, we'll talk about it."

"Just..." Stephen pauses a small wrinkle between his brows. "Just...put me back together again after yeah?" his gaze has dropped and he reaches for the dog tags around Antony's neck. "Make me whole again."

"I will," Antony promises, watching Stephen. The man, the boy, he loves more than anything. "You know I will or we wouldn't be doing this."

"Don't you think it will change things, us, on some level, in some subtle way?" The kind of things they've discussed are things Stephen's never been anywhere near before - a whole other level of pain, humiliation, degradation. He assumes it's true for Antony too.

"I think it'll deepen our trust, our commitment to each other," Antony says, although for him, both things are so much a part of their relationship already. "What do you think it’ll change? For you?"

"I really don't know....I just can't see how we can come out the other side not altered - this is some heavy shit we've got going on, we've planned and talked for months...I...I guess that's the part I'm most worried about. Bruises, cuts, they all heal."

"And yet you still want to do it?" Antony asks, because it sure as hell sounds like Stephen's having second thoughts and the idea that this might fundamentally change them in a bad way when they're so fucking happy now. It's not one he likes. "Because we don't have to." He wants to make that clear to Stephen. "I won't be upset with you if you change your mind."

Stephen does look up now. "I know that Tony," he says - his tone clear and firm. "Yes I want to do this. But if I didn't share with you what I'm thinking, how I'm feeling about this, then doesn't that go against the very core of what allows us to go to those places?" He rubs his finger tips through the fur at the centre of Antony's chest, loves how it feels against the pads of his fingers. "I trust you, with my life. You know that."

Antony nods. He's not used to this at all, second-guessing himself, his actions, what he wants, but Stephen's going to be his husband as well as his boy and if he fucks things up tomorrow, if things change between them... but things change between people based on much smaller things and there are no guarantees, no certainties and they've been talking about this forever, both fantasizing about it, planning it out, anticipating... and not doing it could change things too. Shit. He blows out a breath and nods again. "I know that. I love you."

"So...we'll do this and it will be fucking intense, and mind blowing and we'll be replaying parts of it for months, and I will let you baby me for a few days." Stephen leans in and presses his mouth to Antony's in a kiss that speaks of love, and trust.

The words are everything Antony needs to put his mind at ease and he deepens the kiss, meeting and matching all those emotions. His hand firm and warm on the back of Stephen's neck, palm laid over his collar.


End file.
